


Stressed

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, blowjobs in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie reminded himself, once again, that he loved his job and that the truly astonishing amount of paperwork that went with it was worth it. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely [photoset](http://ahdorks.tumblr.com/post/65492880203/rooferfeef-welp-hope-this-will-do) by Rooferfeef. ♥

Burnie let out a low groan and dropped his head into his hands, elbows resting upon the desk in front of him and fingertips rubbing at his temples in frustration. He reminded himself, once again, that he loved his job and that the truly astonishing amount of paperwork that went with it was worth it. Really. It was just hard to remember that when it was ten minutes til midnight on a Monday and he had to be at the office again in another nine hours to start all of this up again.

 

He was in the process of working his hands into his hair and maybe taking a few steps towards premature baldness when a light knocking came from the open door to his office. Burnie gave one soft, light tug to his hair, as if promising to return to them later should his frustration return, before raising his head from his hands to take in the sight of one Ryan Haywood leaning casually against his doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and a worried smile touching his lips.

 

“Hey, Ryan,” he acknowledged, tilting his head in the other man’s direction. “What’re you doing here so late?”

 

“You look like someone just finished kicking the shit out of you.” Ryan raised an eyebrow at the hair now sticking out at odd angles atop Burnie’s head, the high flush of frustration gracing his pale cheeks, the rumpled state of his clothing from where he’d been adjusting and readjusting in his computer chair for hours. “I think the real question here is what _you’re_ doing here at this hour, man.”

 

“I just,” he murmured, pausing to sigh deeply. “I know answering emails and filling out paperwork isn’t exactly challenging or whatever, but it’s stressful as shit, dude.” He leaned back in his chair, head lolling against the headrest. “There’s just so much to do and not enough time in the day to do it. And helping with the podcast takes up so much time. I love doing it, I just…”

 

Ryan nodded along even though Burnie wasn’t looking in his direction. He’d stayed late himself to help the RWBY team out with some software problems and had figured, when he’d seen Burnie’s light still on, that something like that was bothering the other man. As Burnie once again moved to cover his tired face with his hands, Ryan slinked forward.

 

“Sounds like you could use a little stress relief, boss,” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a small smirk.

 

“Dude, unless  you’re about to offer me a week of sleep or a fucking blowjob or something, I really don’t think there’s much you can do.”

 

The smirk on Ryan’s face widened into a full on gleeful smile. One arm behind his back, he stopped with his knees touching Burnie’s and leaned forward into the older man’s space. Burnie blinked slowly, dropping his hand and glancing downward to his knees and then up again into Ryan’s eyes, a look of innocent confusion on his face. “What…?”

 

“Actually, Burns,” Ryan said softly but confidently, his free hand coming up to remove Burnie’s glasses from his face, setting them carefully on the desk. “That’s exactly what I had in mind.”

 

“What was ex…?!”

 

Burnie let out a yelp into the hand that had whipped up to cover his mouth, eyes wide as he watched Ryan drop fluidly down into a crouch and then onto his knees, the blonde’s free hand resting on Burnie’s crotch. He flailed a bit, his arms suddenly unresponsive in light of the mile-a-minute thoughts rushing though his head like the blood he could suddenly hear pumping frantically in his ears, but settled on digging his nails into the desk and chair arm respectively when Ryan paused a moment to rub firmly at the bulge under his hand.

 

“You need to be quiet, Burnie,” he whispered, rubbing his nose at the denim in between his fingers, making Burnie’s eyes cross in pleasure at the sight. “Wouldn’t want the kids in the Annex to hear and come running, right?”

 

Burnie glanced up at the open door behind Ryan and then back down into dancing blue eyes, nodding his head just the smallest bit in response.

 

Ryan flashed him a quick, toothy grin, before leaning to once again to kiss at the growing bulge beneath tenting fabric and slowly sliding the button of Burnie’s jeans loose. He let out a soft, drawn out groan as Ryan’s clever fingers dragged the zipper down, slow enough that Burnie could feel the vibration of the teeth clicking against each other vividly through the fabric of his boxers, and moved to tangle the fingers of one hand into the soft, blonde hair in front of him, his other hand coming up to cup Ryan’s further against his mouth.

 

From there, Ryan wasted no time in pulling Burnie’s cock through the opening in his boxers and cupping the erection, bringing it to his mouth licking a long stripe from base to tip, kissing at the head at the end. Burnie closed his eyes tightly and whined through their entwined fingers, his breath hitching into a quiet squeak when Ryan’s loose hold shifted into a firm grip and the man’s soft, full lips closed around the head of Burnie’s erection, tongue sliding as he began to suckle softly.

 

Really, Burnie never would have guessed before today that Ryan was this talented at giving head, but the ease with which Ryan slid his hand to meet his lips sliding down Burnie’s cock, the fluttering of his tongue against spots that Burnie hadn’t even known were that sensitive before this very moment, and the soft lidded eyes that focused intently on Burnie’s face as if dissecting every twitch of movement that the older man made, certainly proved that he was quite the connoisseur of cocksucking. And Burnie would have laughed at his brain’s choice of wording had Ryan not continued to prove his prowess by lightening his grip to two fingers and a thumb and moving further down to swallow the head of Burnie’s cock down his throat, wrenching a low moan that ended on a grunt from Burnie’s mouth followed by a squeeze of fingers into his cheek, reminding him to stay quiet.

 

Ryan, it seemed, was done showing off at this point. Burnie’s head fell forward, supported only by Ryan’s hand held steadily in place, and watched through lidded eyes as Ryan’s own eyes fell closed and his focus went entirely to the task at hand. His grip was once again firm as he sucked as hard as he could manage, his head bobbing at a rhythmic pace with a twist of the wrist or a firm flick of the tongue thrown in here and there, making Burnie’s hips buck wildly each time. Ryan took it all in stride, though, smiling internally as he heard Burnie begin to let out a stream of what he was sure were unconscious whines and whimpers into his hands, the pitch and frequency of which picked up steadily over the next few minutes of attention being paid to the other man’s cock. The noises peaked a few moments later into a sharp cry that was bitten off quite literally when Burnie’s teeth sank into his forefinger, hips bucking up hard and then stilling as bitter release coated Ryan’s tongue.

 

Ryan, smirking, drew back to suck at the head, his hand working slowly to wring as many shudders from Burnie as he could before the man pushed insistently at his head, causing the blond to finally pull away. He looked up, satisfied, at the flushed disarray that he had caused, at Burnie’s limp arms and wide, panting mouth, and at the dilated gaze trained on him through drooping eyelids. With a quiet little hummed tune, Ryan licked his lips and patted Burnie on the thigh before tucking him back in and zipping and buttoning his jeans back up, doing his best to make it look like nothing out of the ordinary had taken place despite the sweat coating the older man’s skin and the obvious finger-shaped indents in Ryan’s otherwise un-mussed hair.

 

Burnie finally found the strength to sit back up from his limp, boneless state just as Ryan was rocking back up onto his toes in preparation to stand once again. A hand shot up and grabbed Ryan by the forearm, eyes wide as they stared up into warm, satisfied blue.

 

“Wait, hey,” Burnie said, standing along with the other man as he gently but firmly pulled Burnie’s hand away from his arm. “Aren’t you, I mean. Do you need a hand, or, uh.”

 

“Burnie.” Ryan’s tone was firm, shutting Burnie up instantly as he waited for the younger man to continue. “Did that help? Do you feel any better?” A slow nod from the brunette. “Then that’s all I need, okay? Tell Ashley she owes me a favor later, alright?”

 

Burnie stared, dumbly, after the man as he backed up, gave a little wave, and walked confidently out the door of his office once more. 


End file.
